A Destiny Within Darkness
by Admirer Boy
Summary: What does destiny means to a lost human child in Equestria? Why did Princesses thought that he was so special? And why Luna thought that Celestia was hiding something from her? Join Max on his strange journey to find answers. (Set after the season 4 and excluded Eqg movies) (Cover art by Marvelmoon)
1. Prologue

**Here I am with my brand new story. Big thanks to** _ **Spirit of Fantasy**_ **for providing me help for the story. And as for you guys, hope you enjoy the new story.**

 **As always reviews and criticism is welcome as long as you're polite.**

 **Prologue: That's How It Begins…**

This was just another morning in the beautiful land of Equestria. The sun had just risen a few moments ago. The royal sisters could be seen standing on the balcony of the castle after doing their first duty of the day. Celestia smiled and looked towards her little sister. As she looked towards her, she saw that she seemed really sad.

"What's the matter Lulu?" Celestia asked

"It's nothing…" Luna shook her head "I'm fine." She tried to show a smile.

"Lulu, you know you can tell me if anything is bothering you." Celestia said, putting her wing on her sister's shoulder. "So… if there is anything…"

Luna took a sigh and giggled slyly "It's just…" Luna thought of the best thing to say "I think I just need to get a nap." Luna said

Celestia gave her a concerned look before she smiled and said "Alright Lulu." She gave her a wing hug. Luna returned the hug and smiled. "I'll see you later then." She said before releasing her.

Luna nodded and yawned as to reassure that she was tired. Celestia knew that something was surely bothering her little sister, but she didn't want to force her to say something she wasn't wishing to reveal at the time. Without any further talk Luna went back inside the palace towards her bedchambers.

After some moments Celestia also headed towards the throne room. It was the beginning of just an ordinary day for the Princess of Sun.

Celestia was strolling in the royal gardens humming to herself. Much to her joy, she was free from her royal court for some time before the evening, so she just decided to enjoy her time in the company of nature while her little sister was asleep in her chambers. She went to the bank of the lake to enjoy the cool breeze.

"Such a wonderful afternoon," She said "I should relax like this more often."

Then she sat there and closed her eyes, listening to the chirping of birds along with the sound of many other creatures of the garden. Then suddenly a thought came to her mind.

 _Does Lulu still feel guilty over what was happened a thousand years ago? Is that the reason she likes to be quiet all the time? I thought she came over this but... I guess I should give her a little time before asking her about all these…_

She pondered over these thoughts for a while. After that she opened her eyes got up and continued strolling in the gardens. Once again she was preoccupied by the beautiful sceneries. She still had a little more time before she had to get back to the palace.

Then all of sudden a blinding flash erupted from a bush in front of her surprising her in the process. _WHAT WAS THAT?_ This was the only question on her mind that time. When she was able to see again she rubbed her eyes with her front leg and looked towards the creature lying in front of her at a little distance. The area around the creature was burnt because of sudden burst of energy. The creature lying in front of her was the one she never expected to see in her wildest dreams.

 _What?!_ Her eyes widened at the realization.

It was unconscious at the moment. That creature didn't have the hooves like pony did; instead he had strange limbs coming out of his front and hind hooves. And his back legs were also of different stature. He looks a lot like a shaved ape, but his face was significantly different than an ape. Moreover, the creature had fair skin, seemingly furless, except a little patch on head and was stark naked. She was sure that it wasn't creature she'd ever seen before. Yet, she was very curious about his mysterious arrival.

She went closer to the unconscious creature. By the looks on his face, it looked like he was in a relaxing slumber. She couldn't help as a smile came on her muzzle. There were many concerns on her mind, but for now she was only concerned about one thing. He was unconscious and he might be hurt as well even though no visible injury could be seen.

"I can't leave him here." She said and placed the creature on her back "Here little one, let me take you to the palace." She said and headed towards her palace.

 _He felt as he was going through an endless void of darkness, no darkness would be something, he was floating into nothingness. He could hear some voices still echoing around him._

… _we don't have much…_

… _are you sure about…_

… _at least we can try, and maybe…_

 _That feels like he was there for an eternity. But all of sudden he started to hear voices which were different then he was hearing before and much more vivid. There were two voices he was hearing quite clearly now. One of them seemed to be an adult male and other was soft motherly voice of an adult female._

" _Don't worry your highness, even though I don't know much about this creature's anatomy, I can assure you that he's physically healthy and fit."_

" _Are you sure Doctor?"_

" _I'm quite sure, your highness." Doctor said "However, we can't be exactly sure until he comes to senses."_

" _So, how long it'll take him to come around."_

" _I'm not sure about that, I think he should be coming around within next few hours… or I could be wrong."_

" _Goodness, he's finally waking up."_

 _He could clearly saw himself falling towards the light; he could feel himself waking up from this seemingly never ending dream._

Celestia was standing alongside a white unicorn stallion with black mane, who was wearing white lab-coat and had a stethoscope around his neck. They both were looking at the creature that was lying in front of them on the bed; while white a light grey blanket was covering his lower body. The creature was finally coming around. Celestia and the Doctor were both happy to see this. Finally the creature flutter opened his eyes and looked towards the creatures in front of his eyes…

"Are you alright little one?" Celestia said

The creature kept staring her for some moments before finally nodding in confusion. Celestia realized this and extend her wing towards him and caressed this on his cheek.

"Don't worry now, no pony will hurt you." Celestia said

The creature felt a little relief at this and this could be seen through his expressions. "You… you promise… right?" He finally spoke and by his voice, it was reassured that he was still a child.

Doctor couldn't help but put a toothy grin on his face along with a surprise expression. "My words, he talks in such a clear tongue."

Princess also giggled at his question. "If this makes you feel better, than yes." She smiled and caressed his cheek with her hoof. "Let us know each other, my name is Celestia. Now, do you remember your name?"

"Name…?" he asked "Mm… Max"

"Max?" The creature nodded in confusion "I must say, it suits you so well." Princess giggled at this and then looked towards the doctor "Our friend here would like to ask you some question; you think you can answer him?"

Max nodded in response to this. "Okay my dear boy!" Doctor said "You aren't having any trouble in breathing, do you? Such as pain or anything" Max shook his head in no. "Do you feeling any pain at all?" Doctor asked again "Such as headache or something." Max shook his head again and kept looking towards the unicorn doctor. "Great," Doctor said in joyful tone. "As I said, Max is fine." He said before packing his stuff using his magic. "Well, looks like my work here is done for now, I should be leaving now."

"Thanks Doctor!" Princess said

"It was my pleasure your highness." He replied "If you need me ever again, I'll gladly be here." Saying this he looked towards Max "Farewell boy."

After this he left the room leaving only Princess and creature in the room. Then all of sudden, a grumble coming from a hungry stomach was heard from both of them. Princess giggled and gave him an obvious look before saying, "Hungry?" Max blushed at this and nodded reassuring that he was really hungry. "I see…" Princess said and smiled before gesturing towards the tray with sliced apples beside the bed. "I hope you like apples." Max picked up the sliced pieces of apples, and began to munch on them happily.

Max smiled and looked towards Celestia with gratitude. "My pleasure," she saw that he was still a little confused. "Any problem?" she asked with the softest of her voice

"No," he replied

"It's alright Max; don't pressure yourself that much." She said "I can't promise but I'll try to help you to figure the things out for you."

Max nodded sadly at this. Celestia was well-aware with the fact, that without the knowledge about his origin or even his arrival in their land she could only do so much for him. But that wasn't the main thing to be worried about for now. The important thing was that he was safe and sound and that meant most to the co-ruler of Equestria. As she once said to one of her former student's friend Fluttershy:-

 _As Princess, I care about all creatures big and small._

Celestia noticed that it was almost evening now. In a while she had to set the sun to make for Luna to bring the night. _Luna, I wonder how she'd react to this discovery._ "I need to attend my duty for now." She said and turned towards the door.

She was about to leave the room when she was stopped by a call. "Wait, don't leave me here alone." she heard him said "Can I… can I come with you?" He said and get down from the bed getting out of the blanket, only to realize something really embarrassing. As he realized that he wasn't wearing anything he quickly covered himself again. For some reason he knew that he shouldn't… be like this. Princess looked at him in surprise for a moment before she realized the problem. _Of course, he doesn't have any natural coat or anything, he needs... to wear something I guess._

"It's alright Max." She giggled "I know somepony who can help you with this problem." She reassured "I hope you'll like to have some new clothes, don't you?"

Max nodded and quickly got on the bed quickly covering his private area. Celestia smiled at this, before turning towards the door. As for the biggest question why he was there in first place, she thought to leave it… for now.

The sun had been set and a large silvery ball was now rising to take her place in the night sky. After the moon was completely rose stars began to appear there as well. At last night sky was presenting all her beauty in front of all the creatures beneath it.

"Now, tell me Tia! What did you want me to know?" Luna asked her sister as glow on her horn was disappeared. "Don't tell that Equestria is in danger once again?"

"I hope not, Lulu." Celestia giggled "Actually," then she told her little sister all about that human and his mysterious arrival in their land. "… it amazed me how did he reached here at first place."

"Didn't he tell you something about that yet?" Luna asked her

"Not really," Celestia sighed with a saddened tone "I scanned his memories while he was asleep… everything was so much hazy." She said "I doubt that he could remember anything either."

"Hmm…" Luna made a thoughtful expression "You sure he isn't dangerous, Tia."

"I can't see how such an innocent creature would be dangerous." Celestia giggled "Believe me Lulu, once you'll talk to him you'll know for yourself."

Luna smiled to hear this. Both sisters were heading towards Celestia's bed chambers, where she'd left the creature. In a while they were standing in front of the door. Luna was a little curious to see their new guest as well. Celestia opened the door and both sisters headed inside. There they saw the human, who was in his new clothes now while a unicorn mare was standing in front of him. She had rosy coat and a pink mane and tale and was wearing a red vest with pink laces around her torso and had a cutie mark of colorful thread roll with a needle.

"Okay, they look alright." The mare said to Max, while he was wearing a dark blue hoody and a slightly lighter blue pair of jeans. "My, you're looking good." She didn't notice the arrival of the Princesses in the room.

"Thank you!" Max replied. It was clear that he was feeling much cozier now. "I… really liked this."

"Your welcome," she said softly "I never worked with your proportions before so, I wasn't sure if you'd like them."

"Good job my little pony," she heard the voice of Princess Celestia and looked behind, "It looks like he really likes his new clothes." Princess was looking towards him.

"I tried my best your highnesses." She said bowing before her

"I can see that." Princes said with a smile. "I hope dressing him wasn't much problem."

"Not at all, your highness," She replied "Beside, he's very well-behaved colt." She said looking towards him "It was quite a new experience to make clothes for an… exotic creature." She smiled "Alright, I shall be leaving now." She bowed before Princess once again and left leaving only Princesses and the creature in the chambers.

The Princess of day looked towards Max who was sitting on the bed dangling his legs at the edges. She smiled to see this, while her little sister gave human a look of concern. _It doesn't look like he's dangerous, instead he looks… cute. I can see that._ Luna thought. Both sisters went towards the creature, as he looked towards the one whom he was familiar with. A cute smile of gratitude appeared on his face.

"It looks like you're feeling better now."

"I… do."

That was his reply before he looked towards Luna, who was already looking at him curiously. That was until her big sister decided to break the ice.

"Luna, this is Max." She said "Max, this is my little sister, Luna."

"Hi," Max said to her looking towards her in wonder.

"Hello, Max." Luna said as a smile appeared on her face "You've such a cute name."

"Thank you." Max blushed "I… like your name too."

"Well, thank you." Luna replied "It was nice to meet you, Max."

She said and almost suddenly extended her hoof towards him. Max looked towards her hoof and then towards her in confusion before Luna realized his mistake and pulled her hoof back and giggled at her own silliness. Her big sister also chuckled to see this. Then Celestia asked:-

"You must be hungry by now, aren't you?" In response he gave his head a simple nod.

* * *

Meanwhile at Ponyville, in Sugar-Cube corner, a pink mare with even more pink mane was standing beside her bed in her sleeping PJs. She was about to get a relaxing nap after a wonderful day. Suddenly she felt a nibble at her tail. She looked towards her tail and saw that a toothless baby alligator was nibbling on it.

"Oh Gummy!" She giggled as she grabbed the alligator "Are you here for a goodnight hug?" She said before hugging the alligator. "There you go!"

After this the alligator went towards his own resting spot. "Goodnight Gummy!" She said before lying on her bed and yawning relaxingly. Then all of sudden she felt a coldness creeping down her spine and giving her a shiver. "Whoa!" She said all of sudden "My Pinkie sense! It's telling me…" She said as her expression became somewhat surprising "Somepony has arrived here recently… you know what that means." She said as she looked towards Gummy "Another super-duper Pinkie Pie party!" she shouted. She said and closed her eyes and went to a sleep all of sudden.

Next morning she was woke up by not the sound of chirping birds but by the sound of lightening and thunder. She was waked up by the loud noise of lightening. _Rainbow Dash!_ She thought that it was Rainbow's prank to scare the willies out of her. She loved to pull pranks with Rainbow and so quickly came out of the bed. She removed her sleeping PJs and headed outside to say hello to her best friend. But she wasn't expecting to see what she saw there. It wasn't Rainbow, it wasn't any pegasus, or anypony at all, and instead the sky was covered with a large nimbus cloud. All of her friends were also there trying to understand the situation.

"It's strange!" She heard the voice of Rainbow who was with many other pegasi was flying up there "A storm was not in our today's schedule!" then she looked around and shout "Discord! Is this you again?"

"I'm not doing anything!" Discord said as he appeared there with a bucketful of popcorns "I swear!" Then all of sudden a lightening bolt hit where Dicord was standing, burning his popcorns in the process. "See!"

Then all of sudden a lightening bolt strike the ground where Twilight was standing. She was shrouded by dust as this happened.

"TWILIGHT!"

All of her friends shouted in huge shock as they saw this. But to their relief as the dust was cleared they saw Twilight in a purple force field bubble. They ran towards her as they joined her in group hug.

"Twilight, thanks heavens you're alright!" Said Rarity

"Fer one moment, I thought…" Applejack said in relief and then looked towards Discord "So, if yer not behind all this mess." Said Applejack "Then who in the hay is that?"

"Look!" Said Fluttershy as she pointed towards the mountains where Canterlot castle could be seen clearly. The clouds were getting dense right above the palace.

"Oh no!" Twilight spoke "Princess Celestia, Luna!"

* * *

 _ **A while ago in Canterlot Castle...**_

 _Max was sleeping in Luna's bed chamber while she was guarding the night. It was near morning when she came back from dream realm. Now it was time to set the moon and raise the sun. The time to start a new day._

 _..._

 _The sun had been raised and a new day had been started. Both royal sisters had done their first duty of the day. For some reason Luna was not looking as quite as tomorrow. Her big sister was really happy to see this._

 _And when both sisters were about to head back to the palace they heard the sound of stormy wind and…_

 _ **Back to recent time…**_

A dark cloud was covering the sky as far as their eyes could see. It started as small clouds gathering together own their own to make a huge dark cloud. It seemed to be because of some kind of evil spell. The sharp sound of thunder and stormy wind was all around them.

"Sister, you know what this is?" Luna said loudly

"I am afraid… I don't!" Celestia replied

They were trying to stop this by using their magical attacks while dodging from its lightening. It wasn't normal, that cloud was uncontrollable much like the clouds of Everfree but much bigger and more dangerous. They were looking at cloud when suddenly to their shocks that cloud above their palace started to get a definite shape: a shape of a creature's head or something. That was definitely a shape of some strange creature's head, as two dark eyes and an ugly face like structure could be seen clearly in it.

Then to their great shock they heard as that shadow in clouds was saying something in a strange language. As he spoke the sound of thunder and blowing wind could also be heard.

"Échei perásei tóso polý apó tóte pou écho dei aftó to thliveró méros!"

"What… No… It's…!" Celestia looked even more shocked than the others. It almost feels like she knew something about this whole situation. But before she could comprehend that what that creature was saying she heard another sound which feels like a very dark and intimidating chuckle. That added to the fears of the royal guards, other ponies, and even the Princesses themselves. Then it spoke again.

"Oi pýles tou tártarou den boroún pléon na me kratísoun!"

A frown started to appear on Celestia's face as she looked towards that awfully ugly smile of that shadow.

"O chrónos sas érchetai sto télos!"

"NO!" Celestia said in her Royal Canterlot voice. She was really furious now. She charged her horn once again with full power and attacked on that shadow's face. As magical solar beam was connected to this it began to disperse in the air.

Luna and others just looked towards her in complete shock as she said this. Then they heard another intimidating chuckle from the shadow. The Celestia gritted her teeth to see this, but that chuckle ceased away along with the disappearance of that dark cloud. The sun cloud be seen in the clear sky once again. It was much to their relief.

But in a moment Luna saw that her big sister was still breathing heavily, not in fear but more like in fury. By her looks, it seemed like she was in a deep thought.

 _That's what I feared most; I wished those words to be not true but it seemed like…_

"Tia," Luna called her

 _But if they were accurate then maybe…_

"Tia," She called her again

 _Then hope is still here and we can…_

"CELESTIA!" She at last shouted knocking her out of her head.

Celestia, all of sudden looked towards her and shouted "WHAT!"

"What happened to you?" Luna asked and after a little pause "It... looks like you know something about that shadow."

Celestia didn't reply and kept looking towards her sister with an expression full of anxiety and fear. Then Celestia closed her eyes lowered her head for a moment and then looked towards her sister again. That was enough to reassure Luna that her sister definitely knew about something very important.

"You do… don't you Tia."

"We need to go back to palace." Celestia said "I've to check on something."

Saying this Celestia went towards the gates of the palace while Luna was went after her in confusion. Then Celestia looked towards her little sister and told her. "You should go and see Max." She said in caring tone "He must be waking up now."

Luna stared at her face for a moment before nodding and going towards her chamber. Celestia watched her as she went away and then sighed and kept walking towards a certain direction to a special door. At last she was standing in front of a door with a sun emblem on it. She lit up the magic in her horn and emblem started to glow along with her horn and eventually a door was opened revealing a room inside. She walked inside the room with only thought on her mind.

 _I must find the way to prevent the upcoming disaster._

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of new story and I hope it wasn't that bad. Stay tuned for more my dear readers.**


	2. Chapter 1

**So here is next chapter, thanks for your response at the first chapter. Now enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1: Worse Than Expected**

 _ **Dear Princess Celestia**_

 _ **I was really worried since that strange thunder storm. I want to make sure that everything was alright. I don't know why but a particular thought is bothering me so much. "Was that an indication of anything even horrible?" Will we need to use the power of the elements again? I can only hope that everything turns out fine in the end.**_

 _ **Your sincere friend**_

 _ **Twilight Sparkle**_

After reading the letter Celestia placed it beside her and then focused on the book she was reading a while ago. It was named _"The Equestrian Legend and Prophecies"_. She knew that this book held some answers she was looking for. She went through the pages until she saw something familiar.

"… _That monster came from beyond the unknown with the sole purpose of the destruction of everything in sight. Every one who saw him that this creature was never meant to be. As he rambled through the land he killed every living being in sight and turned towns, villages, and cities to nothing but ruins, before when finally he was sealed away by a clan of powerful mages who harvested the power of harmony and banished him to the deepest darkest pit of the Tartarus. It's said that after the reunion of two sisters takes place his return won't be long behind. Once again he'll be to fulfill his aims and finish what he had started…"_

"It _is_ him." Celestia frowned as she looked towards an ugly lizard-like face vaguely drawn by ink. "I can't forget the disgusting face of it." There was no doubt that, vague drawing of creature's head was similar to what Celestia had seen in that cloud. She read further in hope to find a way to prevent the upcoming disaster or to defeat that creature. Soon she found something she was looking for.

"… _The creature can't be stop by anypony or anything except the power of…"_

As Celestia read further she noticed that many of the words were smudged, which was reasonable because that book was written who knows how long ago and some of text on it wasn't as clear as the rest. But there was one thing she was really sure in this situation that some time soon she had to face another threat to their beautiful homeland and as she knew it, this threat wasn't any threat ever known to pony kind, at least not in last several millennia, and she had to do anything g within her power to prevent this. She closed the book and got up from her place. Then she went towards her chambers to write a reply for Twilight's letter. _It should be better if I don't rush the matters and take every step very carefully._ She sighed with a determined expression. Then when she reached in her chamber all of sudden:

" _O chrónos sas érchetai sto télos!"_

Its voice echoed in her head. That creature was talking in a very ancient language known only to a few ponies. But at that time Celestia was the only one who could understand this strange language. It meant _'Your time has come to an end.'_ She gritted her teeth in frustration as she grabbed her head.

"I'll not let you free; I'll make sure of that." She said aloud

* * *

Max was sitting in Luna's bedchamber along with Luna herself. Luna was looking after him and he also was really starting to get comfortable around her. She was reading a book sitting beside him while he was only sitting there looking towards the roof really curiously. Soon she noticed that he was getting somewhat bored of being silent… for that much while. So, Luna thought of a something.

"Max, do you remember… anything about you?"

"Hmm… I don't know…" he replied nervously "I… remember that when I woke someone was yelling _Max…_ in my head."

"So… that's why you remember your name, right?" Luna asked

Max took a sigh and nodded as he looked down to his hands and feet. Luna could see that he was being really upset before his eyes began to tear up and she heard as he sobbed in low voice. "I d- don't know what's going on?" He suddenly cried.

"Don't cry," Luna said as she grabbed him into a hug "There, there little one… I am here with you." She said as she caressed his back gently and ceased sobbing and returned the hug. In a while Luna released him from the hug and looked towards his face. She looked into his hazel brown eyes with a caring smile on his face. Max finally smiled slightly.

"Forgive me, Max." she said "I shouldn't have asked this."

"It's alright Luna." Max replied "It's just…"

"If that's makes you feel any better, let me tell you about myself, as you told me about yourself." Luna said placing a hoof on her chest "Is that alright with you?"

"Umm… okay…" he replied "I guess…"

"Good," Luna said with a smile

Then she told him about herself including some of the events of her foalhood with her parents and elder sister, and about the time when they became the new rulers of their land, and how she and her sister control two celestial bodies of their world. She might just skip a few minor details she didn't want to go into… She was telling him with a glee in her tone and Max was listening with somewhat equal amount of excitement. That was much to distract him from his current amnesic condition.

"You… really does all that?" Max asked in disbelief

"Indeed." Luna replied "I'll show you… that is if you want to."

"Will you?" Max asked "Really?"

"Sure," Luna giggled "Why not?"

At this Max smiled and hugged Luna as tightly as he could. "Thank you!"

Luna smiled and returned the hug. "It's alright Max." Luna said with a giggle "It's alright."

...

Luna's horn was glowing brightly as moon was rising from horizon, while her little bipedal friend was watching this with awe. As moon was fully risen, stars began to appear to in the sky as well.

"Max," Luna smiled as her horn ceased to glow "Do you like this?"

Max just gave an amazed nod at this. "This is a wonderful view."

"I told you'll like this." Luna said

"Thank you… Luna." Max said with a yawn

Luna noticed that he was looking a little sleepy. She giggled and said "I guess, you may wanna go to sleep now."

"No…" he yawned again "I want to stay here for a little more while."

"Okay," Luna smiled as she looked towards the stars "If you want to…"

Luna was happy to have some company with her beside her sister. The bipedal creature was looking at the beautiful night sky with such an amazement. Luna looked towards the sky as she remembered some really sore memories of her past. This sky reminded her of her rage towards her sister which turned her into Nightmare Moon, a memory better forgotten. That envy, that rage, that destruction, that fight with her sister, everything, she just wanted to forget all that.

Then suddenly a yawn made by Max brought her back to reality. She looked towards the Max now, leaning against her barrel, half asleep. She smiled to see this and nudged him softly. "You should go to bed now." She said "Okay?"

"Sorry," he said sheepishly "I just…" he made another yawn.

"It's alright." Luna replied with a giggle "I know you're sleepy."

She came along him to his bedroom and tucked him in his bed. "Good night Max." She said

"Good, night." Max replied and closed his eyes drifting to a deep slumber.

* * *

"So, did you found anything about that storm sister?" Luna asked

"Yes," Celestia replied as she held her head with her hoof "Ungf!"

"Are you alright sister?!" Luna asked with worry

"I'll be… fine!" Celestia said "But… I'm afraid this is worse than we expected."

 **Yes, a small chapter as well as kind of cliffhanger. Longer chapters will be here soon. Don't forget your review your ideas, suggestions, or even queries. And criticism is welcomed and appreciated as long as you're polite.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** **: Hi, I'm Max**

It's been a week and three days since the arrival of that bipedal creature in Equestria as well as that strange thunderstorm. Fourth day after his discovering in the Royal Gardens, the Princess had told her palace staff about Max so that no one hurt him by mistaking him for an intruder in Royal palace. Now he was free to roam in palace as he pleased, except for some certain places. Max was getting used to his surroundings better than before, and he even made a few friends with young ones of royal staff. No doubt that many of the staff ponies were still skeptical about him, so they used to keep a little distance from him, but no matter what, they never tried to hurt him. Beside most of the Royal Staff were really kind towards him.

"You can't catch me!" Max shouted while he was running around in the garden. "Not this time."

It was fun to play in the gardens at evening with his newly best friend.

"I doubt this!" She said trotting towards him from a little distance "I'm faster than you!"

Her name was Moonlight Luminance, but Max liked to call her by her nickname, Mina. She was daughter of one of Luna's Royal Guards. She was a bat filly with dark silver coat, and bright blue mane and tail, and bat wings of same color as her mane.

"I almost got you!" She said spreading her wings and flying above him. "You can't escape me!"

Due to being a bat pony, she also had fangs apparent on her muzzle.

"Roooar… I'm looking down to my prey now~" She said with a toothy grin exposing her fangs even more in somewhat intimidating yet cute fashion. "Incoming!"

Luna helped him get to know the other foals of his age, so he didn't have to be lonely while she and her sister would be busy with their duties. And for some reason Mina was the first filly who tried to spoke with him, and eventually start considering him a good friend, and so he started to feel comfortable around other ponies as well. Princess Luna was happy to see that he was adapting to the situations so well.

"It's not fair!" Max complained as she advanced towards him swiftly "You're using your wings!" She suddenly flew in front of him. Max tried to slowed down and ran into the other direction but as he manged to stop while his nose was almost touching upside down bat pony's muzzle.

She giggled as she tagged him with her hoof. "Gotcha!"

Max first made a frustrated expression and then he blew out. "Mina, you big cheater!"

"When did I cheat?" She asked, sounding innocent "If you remember clearly, I said that I'll not use my wings when it's _your_ turn." She said and giggled. "By the way Max, it _is_ your turn." She giggle and trotted away from him swiftly.

"You can't win every time!" Max shouted and ran behind her.

Knowing that she couldn't risk being slowing down, Mina ran as fast as she could so there would be no way of her bipedal friend could get to her. But Max wasn't that much slow either, he was running right behind her at some distance, as she knew.

"You walk like a turtle, speed up!" She told him as she looked behind, only to see that there was no sign of him. She stopped on her steps, and turned around. "Maxy," she said and looked around with concern. There was no response at all. "Did I say something mean?" She said "I really didn't mean to…" Then almost instantly she heard the sound as if someone was stepping on the grass, but before she could turn around and she what was there…

"Boo!"

She lost her balance and fall on her face with her wings flared open. She quickly got up and shook her head as she then who was there: Max was smiling at her as he came closer to her and booped her muzzle. "Gotcha!" She pouted at this at first but then she giggled and sat up on her haunches giving him a look of surprise.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"I hid behind that tree," he chuckled. "I hope I didn't scare you that much."

"Scared? Me?" She giggled. "No way… I am a thestral, a creature of night, we don't get scared so… easily."

"Alright, I'll take your words for that." Max snickered at this.

"You better!" She said. crossing her forehooves and smiling with proud.

Luna was watching them from a distance. She could see that how happy he was to had a friend around to play with. Meanwhile there were many things which were troubling her and her sister.

The strange threat from that day was still a big worry for the sisters, and they couldn't ignore the seriousness of how dreadful that threat was. That's why both sisters had to stay alert about the situations this time so things wouldn't turned out as they almost did in Tirek's incident. All they knew was that dreadful creature hadn't left the Tartarus yet, so a week before they decided to send royal guards to watch over the activities all around Equestria, as well as at the Gates of Tartarus. In this way, they could at least know when the creature was close to escaping, and how much time they had to prepared themselves.

"Luna, I am ready to go to bed."

The sound of her little friend brought her back to present. She gave him an odd gaze before smiling. "Oh, you're done playing."

"Yeah, Mina has gone to her place." Max yawned. "And now I am feeling really tired as well."

Luna went to his bedroom along with him, and as usually tucked him in his bed. "Have a goodnight Max." Luna nuzzled him as he closed his eyes. Then she walked out of his room silently. Luna smiled as she looked towards the door of his room. She for some reason was feeling attached with him, and he also seemed to be feel safer around her.

"I hope everything will be fine." Luna said as she went towards the balcony once again to guard the night. "Sleep well my little ponies." She said as she looked down towards her lovely lands of Equestria.

She was still concerned about many things right now. As for her she didn't know much about the upcoming threat, except from what Celestia had told her about that. It seemed like she didn't knew much about that threat either. That was what worried her the most, seemingly none of them knew much about that evil creature.

* * *

Early next day, the Elements and Spike were gathered in Friendship Castle. Twilight had called them there to tell them something important.

"We're here sugarcube?" Applejack asked her.

"Yes, darling," Rarity said. "Is there a fashion emergency?"

"Do you need to throw a party?" Pinkie asked. "I brought the cannon!"

"Do we need to kick some bad guys flanks?" Rainbow asked, bumping her hooves. "I'm all up for this?"

"No, it's something much more serious." Twilight said to the other elements. "I received a letter from Princess Celestia," she said "She has called us to Canterlot."

They all were silent for a moment as they looked towards Twilight with concern in their eyes for some moments before Rainbow Dash smiled and exclaimed "So what are we waiting for?" She said "Let's get going!"

And they all headed towards the Ponyville railway station, where friendship express was about to arrive in a little time. While they were standing there waiting for the train, suddenly Pinkie felt a shiver going down her spine.

"Whooh!" She smiled and spoke. "This again?"

"What! What's this Pinkie?" Twilight asked in worry. "Is everything alright?"

"It was my Pinkie Sense," she explained. "It just told me to expect the unexpected!"

Everypony raised an eyebrow at this, then Twilight spoke. "Okay~ so alright." She was clearly a little confused, as for others they passed her confused looks as well, except Rainbow Dash who spoke. "Whatever that is, we can face this together!"

"Well, that kind of scares me." Spike said. "Should I be scared Pinkie?"

"I don't know." Pinkie said. "Maybe…"

"Don't worry Spike, I'll be right by your side." Twilight giggled.

In some moments Friendship Express had been arrived. Twilight along with her friends went on the train and so the train headed towards the Canterlot.

* * *

"So Max, how are you feeling right now?" Princess Celestia asked.

"I'm feeling better… but, what happened to me?" Max asked as he realized that he couldn't remember how he end up on that bed.

"Don't worry child," the Princess said caressing her hoof on Max's mane. "You were just passed out for a while… there is nothing much to worry about."

"Passed out?" Max asked in confusion.

"Yes, but don't worry, you were just a little ill and that's why…" Princess Celestia said. "But you're alright now…"

"Max?!" Luna rushed into room suddenly. "Princess Celestia, what happened to him?"

"He's fine, Lulu." Celestia replied. "But I think he'd be willing to spend some time with you."

Luna understood that Celestia didn't want to bring up the problem in front of the Max, whatever that problem might be. She just gave her sister a small nod and sat beside Max, so she could give him some company meanwhile her sister could take care of some other matters at hoof.

Princess Celestia came out of the room and looked towards the female unicorn doctor who was standing there. She had white coat, red mane and tail, and had a cutie-mark of a stethoscope in shape similar to a heart. "It's okay, he didn't know that you were there." Celestia said in reassuring tone. "So tell me Doctor, how bad is his condition?" Celestia said as she started to walk towards a certain direction along with the doctor.

"Well, when I scanned his head," she replied, looking towards the clipboard. "I saw a traumatic injury in his brain." She said with a thoughtful and concerned expression. "Well, in creatures such as ponies and griffons an injury like that can cause amnesia, and instant passing out sessions, and if too bad even… well, let's just hope it isn't too bad."

"So, is there anything we can do to help him?" Princess Celestia asked. "I'm having the feeling that poor creature has been suffered enough already."

She sighed in empathy and and nodded. "Well… I'm not sure, but…"

"But what?" the Princess asked her. "Is there something you can do?"

She nodded. "Well, probably… but that requires hospitalizing him for at least a few weeks, we need to run medical tests as well as a full body scan, to gather as much medical information as we need before we can consider trying to medicate him." She paused for moment before continuing "Otherwise, there can be many side-effects… and I'm sure that wouldn't be a pretty picture to be seen."

Princess Celestia took a sigh and then replied her. "I see. Don't worry, doctor Softheart." She said with reassuring tone. "I need a little time, so I could talk to him about this…you see, that he still feels a little wary towards strangers." She said in thoughtful tone. "But once he's sure that he's safe around you and others, then it wouldn't be a problem to hospitalize him." She paused for a moment then asked. "Any precautions for now?"

"Yes, don't let him worry too much." Dr. Softheart replied. "It's not good for his health."

"We're already making sure of that..." Princess Celestia replied. "Anything else?"

"That will be enough for now." She smiled. "Just take care of the little guy."

"I'll be going now," She said as she bowed slightly to the Princess. "Me and my staff need to make some arrangements before he arrives in hospital."

Celestia passed her a smile and nod at this, as she went towards the Palace gate. Then Princess sighed to herself as she headed towards her throne room. _Poor Max, I wish I can be able to take care of him,_ she thought.

* * *

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight called to her as she and the elements entered in throne room "We're here! Is everything okay?"

"Yeah!" Rainbow exclaimed bumping her hooves together. "Have you called us to kick some bad guys' flanks?"

"Not yet Rainbow Dash!" Applejack exclaimed to her. "Let us first know what's all the fuss about?"

Princess Celestia gave a small smile of relief as she saw them and stood up from her throne as she trotted towards her former student. "Princess Twilight, it's so good to see you and your friends again."

"It's good to see you too Princess Celestia." Twilight replied. "But, why did you called us here?"

"I will explain that in a moment." Princess Celestia replied. "This way my little ponies," She said as she leaded them towards a certain room. The elements trotted right behind the both alicorns except for Rainbow and Applejack who looked towards each other and shrugged before trotting after others.

"I guess Princess has captured a monster, and they want us to interrogate him," Rainbow squealed with amusement. "What do you think?"

"I think you're reading too much novels now a days, ain't you Rainbow?" Applejack replied.

Rainbow gave a sheepish smile at this as they kept trotting towards a certain room. Then suddenly they heard the voice of Pinkie. "Whohoho!"

"What was that Pinkie?" Twilight asked. "Oh, your Pinkie Sense again?"

"Yeah, and I feel we're almost there!" Pinkie said cheerfully.

"Um, we're almost, where?" Rainbow asked.

"Here!" Pinkie exclaimed as Princess Celestia opened the door of the room, they were standing near to, and all of them looked inside, before pink blur passed near them and grabbed whatever was that on bed in her crushing hug. "Eeeeeeeh!" Pinkie said as she hugged him. "IdontknowwhoyouareorwhatyouarebutIstillwanttobeyourfriend!" She babbled faster than he could anticipate "Wouldyouliketobemyfriendwouldyouwouldyou!"

"Don't startle him like this Pinkie!" Princess Celestia exclaimed as Pinkie released the creature from the hug as a small "squee" was heard.

Then they all noticed a fair skinned,almost hairless apish creature wearing a hoody and a pair of jeans, sitting on the bed, and probably was munching on fruit salad before Pinkie almost startled him, but for some reason he was still smiling to see them in front of him. As he noticed those new faces in front of him he stopped and gave all of them a brief look before he looked towards Celestia.

"Ah, what is that… thing?" Rainbow asked in somewhat confusion.

"He looks like…" Fluttershy said making a thoughtful expression. "..an ape, umm, a hairless ape with a little flat and cuter face…"

"Is that what you've called us for?" Twilight asked with a hint of excitement in his tone. "Is that a new species?"

Rarity as usual dramatically fainted, as Applejack gave her a deadpanned look before looking towards the creature again.

"Don't worry, Max…" Princess Celestia reassured him with a nod. "They are friends and they won't hurt you."

"Oh, okay…" Max replied, as other noticed that his voice was almost similar to a preteen colt, and that really surprised them "If you say so," he said as he looked towards others. "Hi, I'm Max."

* * *

 **Author Note: So, any ideas why Princess Celestia called the elements...**


End file.
